


Spellbound ~ Glee

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: There has always been a divide between witches and humans. Recently, that divide has only grown. Not everyone believes in witches, but those who do are after them. They're always in danger, having to hide their true selves out of fear of losing their life or being experimented on against their will.The glee club claims to be accepting of everyone, but are the witches truly safe there?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 17





	1. Divide

It took a while for Kurt Hummel to learn to love himself and accept every part of his identity. When he finally did, he hated that he had to keep it hidden. He knew that the majority of society wouldn't accept any part of his identity, and he'd be putting himself in danger by saying anything. He always wondered why everyone had to be so close-minded, why they couldn't let anyone be themselves. 

Kurt couldn't decide how he felt about being a witch. He was amazing at spells and could always figure out how to get the desired effect, and as his father always told him, he got his powers from his mother. He felt a connection to her whenever he used them. He remembered when his mom died, but he never knew what happened. He had asked his dad a few times, but he always got the same reply - "I'll tell you when you're older." When he finally got the answer, he almost wished he hadn't. His mother was killed by an ordinary human, one she had considered a friend and trusted for a long time. Kurt had never trusted ordinaries, and even when he did, he knew better than to tell them his secret. He was angry at them for what one of them did to his mother and promised himself he would find them and get revenge, however that may be. He didn't like the idea of hurting them, though. That would make him just as bad as they were.

There weren't many places where Kurt felt safe. He was the only witch in his house. He knew his father was accepting, but wasn't as sure about Carole and Finn. They seemed fine, but hadn't been around long enough for him to be sure, and as far as he knew, neither of them knew his secret. For the most part, he felt safe in glee club. The club always claimed to be accepting of everyone, and despite having a mix of both ordinaries and witches, nobody could be completely trusted. It didn't help that Mr. Schuester was an ordinary. Luckily he didn't hate witches. But he didn't believe in them at all. Whenever someone mentioned them, he would shut the conversation down, saying witches aren't real. Kurt wondered if he really believed that, or if he was just trying to prevent any fights. He knew Mr. Schue wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was a witch. Witches knew each other, even if they had no reason to. They could almost feel their presence and knew immediately. He was just happy ordinaries couldn't tell if someone was a witch or not, surely he'd be dead if they could.

Kurt only really trusted one person in the school, and that was Mercedes. She wasn't his only friend, but she was definitely his best friend. They were both witches, so the chances of her turning around and killing him were low. Some witches did kill others, usually as a way to prove their power, out of jealousy, or due to some feud or a desire for revenge. But Kurt trusted that Mercedes would never do anything to intentionally harm him, and she trusted him the same way.

As risky as it was, Kurt and Mercedes were discussing magic in the cafeteria at school. "So, how'd that new smoothie recipe go?" Kurt asked. He was asking about a potion Mercedes had been working on. They'd been referring to potions as smoothies and spells as poems whenever there was a chance of an ordinary overhearing their conversation for years, and so far, no ordinary had caught on.

"I think I got it this time," she replied. "It could use some work. I'll add a few extra strawberries next time, I think that'll be perfect." The strawberries she mentioned were some other ingredient that Kurt wasn't sure of. Potions weren't really his thing. He'd made a few, but for the most part, relied on spells.

"Okay! Will you let me try it?" He wasn't actually sure what the potion did, but he knew she'd ask him to test it if it was safe. He didn't mind testing her potions. Somehow, they always looked beautiful and tasted amazing, no matter what was in them. In return, he'd test his safe spells on her.

"Sure! It's meant to soothe anxiety. I thought it might be helpful for before performances."

"Perfect. We definitely need that."

"Hey, guys!" Rachel said, sitting beside Kurt. "I've been looking everywhere for you two! So, are you excited about sectionals?"

Kurt and Mercedes both looked at Rachel, then each other. They wanted to say that there was a reason why it took her so long to find them, neither of them wanted to be found. It wasn't that they didn't like her, she was their friend. But she was an ordinary, and not one they were entirely sure they could trust. "Yeah, sure am," Mercedes replied.

"I don't really get excited about sectionals," Kurt said. "Performing, yeah. But sectionals is... It's not an achievement, everyone goes. If anything, it just makes me nervous. If we lose, that's it. And it's also pathetic if we do, sectionals is so easy every year."

"Well, I guess... Who are we even against this year?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Only one group I've heard of. The Dalton Academy Warblers. Some all boys school in Westerville. They're supposed to be pretty good."

"But no better than us," Mercedes added.

"Depends who you ask."

"It doesn't matter how good they claim to be. We're winning this," Rachel said. "I wish I was a witch or something. I'd cast a spell on them to make them lose."

"I think that's cheating," Kurt said. Sure, he could do that, and pretty easily. He could make some disaster ruin their performance, or disqualify them, or give the New Directions some extra luck. But he knew that was a bad idea. Even if it worked out in his favor, he couldn't bring himself to cheat. 

"Definitely," Mercedes said. She was a bit more tempted, she did know a potion that was supposed to bring good fortune to whoever drank it. But as tempting as it was, she did want to win fairly. The only potion she'd make for the competition would be the one meant to soothe anxiety. 

"I have to practice my solo, my duet, and my part in the group number," Rachel said. "Do either of you have any solos?"

"I think they all went to you," Mercedes replied.

"They did," Kurt said. "But it's fine, you're our star." He definitely sounded annoyed when he said that, but he didn't care. He knew Rachel was talented, but wished someone else could get a chance to shine, even if it wasn't him. If they made it to regionals, he'd have to figure out some kind of spell he could use to convince Mr. Schue to give someone else a solo. He decided that he wouldn't accept it if he was offered one, he didn't want the spell to benefit him that much. That felt selfish to him. But maybe Mercedes, she seemed deserving. But first, they had to focus on winning sectionals. He couldn't think too far ahead.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, self harm (both occur during the dream)

Everyone at Dalton Academy took competitions very seriously. The Warblers always had their rehearsals run late for the entire week leading up to a competition. The witches would use their magic to keep everyone's energy levels up, but didn't tell the ordinaries. Everyone was focused and working as hard as they could except for Blaine. He was sitting in the back of the room alone, talking to himself. Most people just ignored him, he did this a lot. But some looked over at him, both confused and concerned. 

During a break, Trent went to sit beside Blaine. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Shhh."

Trent sighed. "I know you miss him, but you really need to let him go. This isn't good for you, sitting here by yourself and pretending to talk to him."

"I'm not pretending. He talks back." Blaine couldn't tell Trent that he was a witch, that his powers allowed him to communicate with spirits. He trusted Trent with everything, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't share this secret with him. Trent was an ordinary, and although he knew Trent would never hurt him, he wouldn't understand how much danger Blaine would be in if the secret got out.

"Okay... Well, can you tell him to talk to you later? You need to rehearse with us," Trent said. He didn't believe that Blaine was actually having a conversation with someone that's been dead for months, but arguing was pointless.

Blaine shook his head. "He needs me."

"Okay..." Trent sighed and went back to the rest of the group.

After rehearsal, Blaine went back up to his dorm alone. He shared with his boyfriend, Sebastian, but he was still in the practice room with Hunter, finalizing plans for sectionals. 

"So, Bas... About your duet with Blaine... Are we sure that's the best option? He's an amazing singer, but he hasn't been putting in enough work," Hunter said.

"I'm sure," Sebastian replied. "We've been practicing together."

"I'm just saying, if I did it instead-"

"No, Hunt," Sebastian interrupted. "I'm doing it with Blaine. And besides, you already have a solo."

Hunter sighed. "Alright. I just want what's best for the team."

"This is what's best. I'm doing the duet with Blaine. End of discussion. We'll sing it for you tomorrow." 

"Fine. And you're going to be using one of your spells so we win, right?" Hunter asked. He was an ordinary, but Sebastian had told him he was a witch. He didn't care so much about keeping his powers a secret. He trusted Hunter, and he had no reason to be scared of ordinaries.

"I'm not doing that." Sebastian went back to his dorm before Hunter could say anything else. He went to open the door, but stopped when he heard Blaine talking. He wasn't sure what it was about, but chose to wait so he wouldn't walk in on anything.

"Do you think Trent is right?" Blaine asked. He paused as if he was waiting for a reply. "I know, but-" He paused again. "Of course I like talking to you! I'm not doing that, Coop. No. I need you."

Sebastian sighed and opened the door. "Hey, Blainey. Can I sit with you?" Blaine nodded and moved over a bit. Sebastian sat on Blaine's bed beside him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine replied. 

"Talking to Cooper?" Sebastian asked, putting an arm around Blaine.

"Yeah."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I need him."

"Okay... I'm just a bit worried. We all are. I know he talks back, but... He's been dead for months, Blaine. You can't stay in the past, you can't let it get in the way of the present." Sebastian didn't like remembering what happened. He wasn't exactly sure of the specifics, all he knew was that Cooper had been killed trying to protect Blaine, and Blaine blamed himself for it. He always said what happened was his fault, that it should have been him instead. Sebastian assumed that talking to Cooper was something that helped him cope, it reminded him that Cooper wasn't mad at him for what happened.

"I need him," Blaine said.

"Okay." Sebastian held Blaine close and kissed his head. "Why don't you sleep?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"Sure." Sebastian laid down, still holding Blaine tight. Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

That night, Blaine's dream was a flashback of a memory he'd rather forget:

_Blaine was sitting on Cooper's bed, tears streaming down his face, trying to stay quiet. He heard his father yelling and throwing things in the other room. He closed his eyes tight and lightly scratched at his hand. Cooper was leaning against the door, hoping he'd be able to stop his father from opening it. He wasn't scared for himself, but for Blaine. He looked towards the bed. "Blainey, please don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." Blaine stopped scratching and instead squeezed his hand. Then they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the bedroom, then the door swung open, nearly sending Cooper to the ground, but he managed to catch himself. Blaine started scratching his hand again, slower this time, hoping Cooper wouldn't notice._

_"I called you boys three times and you didn't come out," their father said._

_"Because we know you're just gonna hurt us!" Cooper said._

_"And why do you think that? Because I know what you are?" He took a few steps forward. "Blaine, come." Blaine slowly stood up, but Cooper gently pushed him back down.  
_

_"No. Blaine is staying here with me. Where he's safe," Cooper said, standing in front of Blaine._

_"You know, Coop, witches are dangerous. All my life, I've been taught to kill any I come across. And I know how to do it."_

_"I don't care what you do to me. Just leave Blaine alone." Blaine closed his eyes tight. He wanted to tell Cooper to stop, that he didn't need to be protected, but he couldn't get the words out. He dug his nails into his skin as deep as he could, angry at himself for not doing anything._

_"Fine."_

_The rest of the scene was a blur. All Blaine remembered was opening his eyes and seeing his brother dead in front of him._


	3. Flowers

Quinn Fabray was known by everyone as the pretty, popular girl, who always wore a dress that perfectly matched the flowers in her hair. It was no secret that she cared a lot about her image. She was never seen alone, she always had Brittany and Santana on either side of her. Everyone knew there was something strange about them, how everyone loved them without reason, how they could be so perfect and yet so flawed at the same time. It was almost too obvious that the three of them were witches, somehow using a spell to ensure the entire school continued to love them, no matter what they did.

Although Kurt didn't agree with using magic for selfish purposes, he didn't mind it too much. At least they were mostly harmless, besides occasional insults. But compared to what others did, it wasn't too bad. He was on fairly good terms with all three of them, although being on good terms with Santana didn't mean you were spared from her insults. 

Kurt didn't know why Quinn was dating Finn, relationships between a witch and an ordinary almost never ended well, but he assumed she had to know the risks. He was happy about their relationship though, he knew they were happy together, and he felt safe whenever Quinn was at the house. There was something about being in the presence of another witch that made him feel like nothing would harm him, the only time he ever felt like that. The world was a dangerous place, and he couldn't forget that, not even for a second. He let his guard down far too many times already. 

Finn ran to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Kurt! Can I come in?"

Kurt sighed and closed his journal, then tucked it under his pillow. He used the journal as a spell book, he couldn't risk anyone getting their hands on it, witch or ordinary. "Come in."

Finn opened the door and sat in Kurt's desk chair. "So, Quinn showed me this really cool spell today, I was wondering if you knew it."

"Finn, you know I don't like doing that..."

"Please? It was cool! She made a flower appear out of nowhere!"

"What makes you think I'm a witch anyway?"

"Your mom. And I've heard you use spells before. So, can you make a flower?"

"I guess..." Kurt picked up his pen, closed his eyes, and whispered something. He carefully held the pen between his index and middle fingers then gave it a quick twirl. When he opened his eyes, he saw a flower in his hand, dark blue, the color the ink had been, rather than the pen. He handed it to Finn, who inspected it.

"Woah... This is a real flower!" He felt the leaves and petals, smiling a bit. "Can I keep it?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay! Thanks, man!" Finn smiled, then went back to his room. Kurt watched, then opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out a photo of Finn, as well as a white ribbon.

Kurt looked at the picture for a bit. His stepbrother, someone he loved more than anyone, someone he would trust with his life. Would Finn really hurt him? That wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Kurt carefully wrapped the ribbon around the photo tightly, completely covering it. "I bind you, Finn Hudson, from doing harm; harm against other people, and harm against yourself," he whispered, holding the wrapped photo. He repeated that two more times, then put the photo, still wrapped, back in his drawer. Did he think Finn would do anything? No. But knowing someone was binded made him feel better. If Finn turned on him, which he doubted, nothing would happen. And if Finn got angry, he couldn't take the anger out on anyone. Not himself, not someone else. 

Before Kurt closed the drawer, he took out the pile of photos he had and looked through them. He had one of everyone in the glee club, as well as a few other students, and his father and stepmom. He stopped looking through when he got to Quinn's photo. The flower in her hair, did she create it herself? Why did she share that ability with Finn? Didn't she know the risks of telling an ordinary about her powers, no matter how much she trusted that person? Kurt hadn't even meant to tell Finn, he found out on his own. He wouldn't have even told his father if he had the choice. But Quinn made no effort to hide. She was putting herself in danger, and there was nothing he could do to help. He had to learn some spell that could protect her. He went to his bookshelf and took out a book titled 'The Story of Magic'. It was a spell book his mother had given to him, the title somewhat disguising it but not enough to make it seem entirely different. He opened it up to the first page and looked at the name written on it in pink pen, Elizabeth Hummel. He smiled and traced the letters with his finger, then skimmed through in search of something that could help Quinn.

What he did end up trying to learn was nothing like what he was looking for. He stopped when he saw the word necromancy written in huge letters on the top of one of the pages. He skimmed that page and the following, looking for a spell that would allow him to speak to the dead. He wanted nothing more than to speak to his mother again. He finally found one and read it to himself a few times until he had it memorized. He closed the book and closed his eyes, then recited the spell. He opened his eyes and saw a boy standing in front of him, looking around the room, a confused look on his face. "You're not my mother," Kurt said.

"I'm not," the boy replied. "Why am I here?"

"I was reading this spell, trying to talk to my mom... I guess I messed up or something."

The boy looked at the book. "No, you did it right. I've used this spell. It doesn't give you who you want. It gives you who you need. You need me, uh... What's your name?"

"Kurt. Who are you, and why do I need you?"

"I can't tell you why you need me. I have no idea. But my name is Cooper. Cooper Anderson."


	4. Red Roses

Kurt reread the spell a few times, trying to figure out how he could've done it wrong. He didn't have a natural gift of necromancy unlike some other witches. "No offense, Cooper, but I don't want you. I need to talk to my mother."

"I can't help you with that," Cooper said. "But I'm here for a reason. I don't know what it is. But I suggest you figure it out. You could be in danger."

"If you don't know, how would I?"

"How old are you?"

"17, but that's not relevant."

"It is, actually. You're my brother's age. Do you know him?"

"I don't know! Who's your brother?" Kurt didn't actually care, not even a little bit. He already decided he didn't like Cooper, he was very annoying and not at all helpful. He was also extremely disappointed that his attempt at talking to his mother had failed, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to some kid he didn't know or like.

"Blaine Anderson." 

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea who that is."

"He goes to Dalton Academy. I'm assuming you don't." He looked Kurt over. "I should've known. Anyway... He's the head Warbler. Maybe this has nothing to do with him, I don't know. That's the only connection I could think of... But I'm worried about him." Cooper's demeanor quickly shifted. Before, he had seemed confident, outgoing, rather full of himself, with no regard for anyone or anything else. But now, suddenly, he was almost a different person. Scared, unsure, lost. In that moment, for the first time, Kurt noticed cuts and bruises all over Cooper's face, neck, and hands, the only exposed parts of him, but he assumed there were many more under his clothing. He wanted to ask what happened, if whatever it was might happen to Blaine as well, but he didn't think it was an appropriate question. If Cooper wanted him to know, he would tell him.

"We're competing against them at sectionals. I'll keep an eye on him if I can," Kurt said. 

"Thank you." Cooper smiled a bit. "Now I'll leave you. I know you don't want to talk to me, and I don't want to talk to you either. Goodbye, and good luck trying to get that spell down." And just as quickly as he appeared, Cooper was gone.

Kurt didn't try the spell again after that. He didn't want to end up with some other random spirit that he needed to help, he already had enough to worry about.

On the day of sectionals, Kurt kept an eye on the Warblers. He wasn't entirely sure which one he was supposed to be watching. Cooper had said that Blaine was the head Warbler, but there were three that seemed to be in charge. He decided the best thing to do would be introducing himself to them. He wasn't sure going up to them on his own was a good idea, but he wasn't sure how he'd convince anyone to help him. He walked up to the group, not sure exactly which person he should try speaking to. "Hello. Um, you're the Warblers, right? I'm Kurt. From the New Directions. We're competing against you later." 

"We are, yes. I'm Hunter, this is Blaine and Sebastian. And we wish you the best of luck later, though I happen to know we'll be winning." Hunter was standing in the middle with the other two a bit further back. Sebastian was watching Kurt, Blaine was looking down at the ground. He had looked up for a second when Kurt first spoke and again when Hunter said his name, but didn't seem to be listening other than that.

"At least let him think he has a chance," Sebastian said. As soon as Sebastian spoke, Blaine looked up at him, focusing on everything he was saying. When he finished, Blaine looked down again, as if nothing besides Sebastian mattered. 

"I admire the confidence," Kurt said. "But I wouldn't be so sure. We've been working hard."

"We have more than hard work on our side, don't we, Sebastian?" Hunter said with a smile.

Sebastian nodded. "Right. We have me, and obviously I am going to win this for us."

"Exactly. Sebastian is amazing," Blaine said. "The best singer we have, and an amazing dancer. We're so lucky to have him."

"Okay... Well, I have to go, I'm sure the New Directions are wondering where I am. See you guys later. And again, good luck." Kurt left, occasionally glancing back at the Warblers as we walked. He did have an idea of what Blaine might need help with. Only focusing on Sebastian, the excessive compliments... It seemed to be a love spell. Kurt wasn't sure if he knew how to reverse them, he wasn't even sure if they were dangerous, but he'd have to work on it. 

Kurt found the New Directions standing in a circle, all talking over each other, seeming worried about something. At first, he assumed it was just the usual anxiety before a performance, but Mercedes had planned to take care of that, although there was always a possibility of her magic failing. But this seemed much worse than that. When he got closer, he saw they were all standing around Quinn. She had blood on her chin and hand and was holding a small, bright red rose, which when he looked closely, he could see was also stained with blood. "What happened?" he asked, running over to her.

"We don't know. She just started coughing, and... Well, there's a flower now," Finn replied.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Quinn said. 

"No, you don't seem fine," Mr. Schuester said. "You have to sit out of the performance. I'm sorry. I'll call your mom and let her know what's going on."


	5. Love, Love, Love

Quinn sat alone, watching the performance. Of course, she was sad that she couldn't be a part of it, but she was happy she didn't lead to the team being disqualified. Her throat and chest hurt, but she did her best to ignore the pain. She was used to this, it happened all the time. She was a bit relieved that nobody actually saw her cough up the flower, she was able to lie to the ordinaries and say that while she had coughed up blood, she had been holding a flower at the time, it had nothing to do with the coughing. She was sure the other witches knew what happened, although hanahaki wasn't too common, enough suffered from it for it to be known. She had hoped Finn would cure her, all she needed was for her true love to return her feelings. She never believed he was her true love, though she did have feelings for him. She hoped it would be close enough, but it seemed that it wasn't. "Santana Lopez, you will be the death of me," Quinn said, pulling the petals off the rose.

After the performance, Kurt sat beside Quinn. He knew what was going on, and although he knew he couldn't help, he felt like he should at least try. "Hey. You okay?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know what suck more, not being able to perform, or these flowers." She assumed Kurt knew what the flower meant.

He looked at the flower in her hand. The blood had dried, it just looked like an ordinary rose, but now with slight discoloration. "So...how are things going with Finn?"

"Well, I thought it was good..." She pulled another petal off.

"He loves you, you know." If their feelings were mutual and Quinn believed that Finn returned her love, she would be cured. He knew their feelings were mutual, Finn was always talking about her.

"I know," Quinn replied, looking at one of the rose petals. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

She looked around. "Come with me." She took Kurt's hand and led him into the hallway. "Finn isn't my true love. I love him, yes, but he's not the one that can cure me."

"Then...who is?" Kurt didn't remember Quinn being with anyone else besides Puck, but he didn't believe that he would be the one capable of curing Quinn. 

"Santana," Quinn replied. "I don't think it'll ever happen, she seems happy with Brittany. But...she's my only hope. Besides surgery, but I don't want that. I don't want some unnatural cure. If this is what the universe chose for me, then so be it."

"I can't help with that, can I?"

Quinn shrugged. "Probably not. Unless you casted a love spell on her, but I'm not sure that'd even work. And besides, I don't want to force her into it, and I don't want her leaving Brittany over some artificial love."

"Love spell..." Kurt repeated. "Do you know how to reverse those?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Do you know the symptoms?" Kurt asked, ignoring her question.

"Infatuation, clinginess, lack of focus on anything else... Why?"

"I need your help." Kurt led Quinn back inside. As they entered the backstage area, the Warblers were performing. "Perfect. See him right there?" Kurt asked, pointing to Blaine. "Watch him."

Quinn nodded, keeping a close eye on Blaine. He was focusing on Sebastian more than anything else, but that could easily be explained. Maybe he was just watching him for help with the choreography. When the song ended, she saw Blaine whisper something to Sebastian, and Sebastian giving a thumbs up in response. As soon as the group left the stage, Blaine pulled Sebastian into a tight hug and started praising his performance. Sebastian eventually turned to Hunter and started talking to him instead, and Blaine stood by himself, looking down at the floor. "If you're asking if that's a love spell, definitely," Quinn whispered.

"Well, we have to do something!" Kurt replied.

"Come with me." Quinn walked over to Blaine, with Kurt following close behind. "Hey. Great job out there."

Blaine glanced up at them. "Oh, thanks..." 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You seem a little sad."

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired." 

Quinn lightly elbowed Kurt. "Love spell," she whispered. "Well, we just wanted to say hi. Always good to make friends with the competition, you know. I'm Quinn, this is Kurt."

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you." 

Kurt could almost hear Cooper's voice, telling him to do something. "So... Is Sebastian your leader?"

Blaine shook his head. "Hunter is. But it should be Sebastian, he's amazing. He has the best voice, he's the best dancer, he's so smart. He has the best ideas out of all of us. He cares about everyone, much more than Hunter does. All Hunter cares about is winning. And on top of all that, he's so hot. What were we thinking when we made Hunter the leader?"

"I'm sure Hunter is great too. I mean, you guys were amazing," Kurt said.

"He's fine, I guess... But he's not Sebastian." 

Quinn looked around for Santana and saw her standing off to the side with Brittany. She would prefer to get Santana alone, but decided that it was better than nothing and went to talk to her, leaving Kurt with Blaine.

"Hey, Santana," Quinn said. "You sounded great out there. Brittany, you too. You're an amazing dancer."

"I know I did," Santana replied. "But thank you. Are you okay, by the way?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"We know what that was all about. I'm the one that convinced Mr. Schue you didn't need an ambulance. And I told you Finn isn't right for you."

"I know," Quinn sighed. "But I don't know who is." She did, of course. But she could never admit that.

"Everyone knows who their true love is," Brittany said. "Like, mine's Santana."

"And not to scare you or anything, but the fact that you have full flowers and not just petals... That's not good," Santana explained. 

"I have a little while left," Quinn said. Her mother had explained to her that by the time her eighteenth birthday came around, the flowers would be fully grown, permanently rooted in her lungs, quickly causing suffocation. She dreaded that day, but she was working on accepting it. After all, it was only a few weeks away.


	6. Ashes

Every show choir that had performed was stood onstage, waiting for the judges to announce the winner. "In second place... The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The group celebrated while Sebastian and Blaine accepted the trophy. Hunter, the only one not celebrating, was glaring at Sebastian. "And in first place, from McKinley High, the New Directions!" Everyone was smiling and hugging each other except Quinn and Kurt. She was watching Santana, and he was watching Blaine. Finn accepted the trophy, then went up to Quinn.

"Hey Q, are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded, keeping an eye on Santana. He didn't want to pressure her, so he didn't say anything else.

Kurt spent that night reading his mother's spell book, looking for any information he could find on love spells. He finally found something, a way to reverse it. He took out a piece of paper and wrote the names Blaine and Sebastian on it, then cut down the middle, right between the two names. Then he brought the book, papers, and a matchbox outside and burned the papers, all while reading the spell from the book. There was no indication that the spell had worked, so he'd have to find Blaine and Sebastian again somehow and see if he noticed any change. Then he went back to his room and turned on his computer. After some searching, he managed to find a picture of Sebastian online, as well as his last name. He printed it out, then took out a ribbon and wrapped it tightly around the picture. "I bind you, Sebastian Smythe, from doing harm; harm against other people, and harm against yourself." He wasn't sure if binding him would make the love spells ineffective, but in his opinion, love spells were harmful, so it was worth trying.

"It's gonna take more than that to save him," a voice said.

Kurt looked up. "Cooper? You're back?"

"Sure am," Cooper said, smiling. "Thanks for breaking that spell, by the way. It's not that I don't like Sebastian, but I could see how harmful that spell was. But that actually wasn't what I needed you to do."

"Then what do you need? You really need to be more clear, because my guessing won't get us anywhere."

"Just keep an eye on him, okay? He needs someone looking out for him."

"Why can't you-" Cooper disappeared before Kurt could finish what he was saying. "Great... Thanks for all your help," he said sarcastically. 

"You had one job!" Hunter yelled. 

"I know, but I didn't want to do it," Sebastian said, holding Blaine close. "Can you calm down? You're scaring him."

"I don't care! You were supposed to do that spell so we'd win, and you didn't! We lost sectionals! That's pathetic! Now our season is over before it even started!"

"If anyone here is pathetic, it's you. Yelling at me because I didn't want to cheat? Which wouldn't have been necessary if you had done your job?"

"Sebastian's right," Blaine said. "You were so dependent on his spell that you barely even tried."

"Stay out of this," Hunter said. 

"I said I wasn't going to do it, Hunt. You should have known. Now, we're going back to our dorm. We don't want to deal with you yelling," Sebastian said. He took Blaine's hand and led him back up to the dorm. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine."

"I know you hate yelling. And you didn't have to defend me. But I guess you just love me that much?"

"Exactly." Blaine kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Can we lay down? I'm tired."

"Of course." Sebastian laid on his bed, and held Blaine close when he laid beside him. "Are you okay?" Blaine nodded and held Sebastian tight. "He reminded you of your dad, didn't he?" Blaine responded by squeezing Sebastian. "He's not going to hurt anyone. I'll make sure of it." He wasn't sure exactly how he would do that, he didn't know about binding spells, but he'd do what he could. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Blaine.

Suddenly, something changed. Blaine no longer felt safe in Sebastian's arms. He squirmed a bit until Sebastian let him go, then he moved to his own bed. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. 

"I don't know. I just... I don't want to be held right now." 

"Okay, baby. I'll be here if you need me."

"Please don't call me that..."

"Why not? You usually like being called that..."

Blaine shrugged. "It just feels weird. It's like..." He sighed and sat up. "It's like all my feelings are just...gone. I don't know..."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"I don't know... Maybe I am." Blaine didn't know what exactly had changed. Usually, when he was with Sebastian, the only thing on his mind was how much he loved him. He was always happy when they were together, nothing else could compare to that feeling. The rest of the world was always pushed aside when Sebastian was there, no matter what was going on. But suddenly, that feeling all disappeared. He felt empty, an overwhelming feeling quickly turning into numbness. 

"Well, I'll let you figure it out. I'm leaving," Sebastian said, standing up. He waited a moment, seeing if Blaine would say something, but he stayed quiet. Sebastian sighed and went downstairs to the main hall to lay on the couch, but stopped when he saw Hunter.

"I knew you'd come looking for me," Hunter said, smiling at Sebastian.

"I was not looking for you. I'm giving Blaine some time alone. Something's off with him."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Something's always off with him..." Hunter didn't like Blaine much. He didn't mind him at first, but lately, he constantly seemed annoyed by Blaine. Sebastian wondered why, but didn't question it. 

"I'm worried, Hunt. Can't you just pretend to care? If not for him, then for me?"

"Maybe that love spell wore off..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Love spell? I don't know what you're talking about... There's no love spell, there never was."

"Are you sure? I always thought his love for you was a bit suspicious..." Hunter took out his phone. "So I did some research, and-"

"Stop!" Sebastian interrupted. "Okay, there was a love spell. But don't tell him. I just... I didn't know what to do, okay? I realized I had feelings for him, I knew he'd never feel the same way, and I panicked."

"Why would you need him if I'm right here?" Hunter asked with a smirk. 

"Because... Well, you don't feel that way about me, nobody does..."

Hunter put a hand on Sebastian's face. "That's what you think..."

Sebastian put his hand on Hunter's and held it there for a moment before moving Hunter's hand. "Not now, okay? Maybe one day, but... Not now."

"Alright. Well, I'll be here." Hunter smiled. "Why don't you stay in my dorm tonight? I have it to myself, and I don't think you'll be going back to Blaine until tomorrow, at least..."

Sebastian thought for a moment, then nodded. Hunter took his hand and led him upstairs. Sebastian went straight to the emptier side of the room and curled up on the bed. Hunter sat beside him and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Hunt..."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not making a move or anything, just comforting you," Hunter said softly. Sebastian nodded, then closed his eyes. He knew he had done the wrong thing as soon as he saw the effect the spell had on Blaine, but he didn't exactly regret it. Not until now. He wasn't sure if it was because he was upset about what he probably lost forever, if he had finally realized just how wrong casting that spell was. All he knew was that, no matter how much he loved every second he spent with Blaine, he wished he never casted that spell.


	7. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, suicidal thoughts

All Blaine wanted was to fall asleep, to wake up the next morning and have everything be back to normal. He wanted this to be a dream, and if it was real, he hoped he was just too tired to feel, that he'd still love Sebastian tomorrow. He hated loss, he didn't want to be alone again. He closed his eyes and saw Cooper, his father, flashbacks to that moment he'd do anything to forget. He wanted to scream, but knew he couldn't. Screaming would lead to people coming in to see what was going on, expecting an explanation. He couldn't explain, he didn't know how. So instead of screaming, he bit his lip as hard as he could. 

  


What would he do if Sebastian came back in? What could he do? All he could do was hope that wherever he was, he stayed there. Where was he? Was he okay? What if something bad had happened, what if he never saw Sebastian again? He felt tears streaming down his face. He tried to compose himself, but eventually gave up and let himself sob. 

  


Blaine knew about love spells. He remembered reading a few, he was always the type to read through every spell in his book, whether he'd use it or not. He knew the side effects, and now he realized that Sebastian had probably put one on him. Their love was fake, and he was too stupid to realize it. He wasn't angry at Sebastian, he knew he didn't have bad intentions. He was angry at himself for not realizing, for making Sebastian feel so unloved and so desperate that he turned to a risky spell. He could have loved Sebastian, it could have been real, but all he ever did was suppress his feelings. All he ever did was try to fit in with the image his father had of him - smart, obedient, quiet, straight, the exact opposite of what he was - hoping that somehow, that would save him from ending up like Cooper. But did he want to be saved? He wasn't sure anymore.

  


It should have been him. If only it was him, this wouldn't have happened, he never would have ended up at Dalton, he never would have made Sebastian feel so desperate, neither of them would be hurt, and most importantly, Cooper would still be here. God, it should have been him...

  


Was it possible to go back to that day, to change the past? As soon as he figured out how, he'd go back, he'd make it the way it should have been. The way it was supposed to be. Everything would be better if he and Cooper switched places, if Cooper hadn't stepped in to help.

  


It wasn't too late, he wasn't forced to stay. He didn't know why he bothered to stay as long as he did. At first, it was to protect Cooper, to keep their father from hurting him, but that clearly didn't work. Then it was for Sebastian, but what about before him? There was nothing, and he regretted staying without reason. Did he have a reason now? He managed to think of one, he didn't want Sebastian to blame himself for anything. Just a little while longer, he could stay strong for just a little while longer...

  


All he wanted right now was Cooper. Someone he trusted, someone he truly loved, not because of a spell. Someone he was supposed to protect. Where was Cooper now? Blaine could always feel his presence or hear his voice. But now that he needed him, where was he? He was angry that Cooper wasn't there for him, not that he could blame him. He dug his nails into his skin and scratched as hard as he could. "I'm sorry, Coop, I'm sorry I'm not strong. I'm sorry I'm not you, I'm sorry I can't be strong, I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry you thought you had to protect me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, continuing to scratch. He stopped and took a few breaths. "Soon, Coop. I'll see you soon."

  



	8. Dalton Academy

It had been a day since Kurt reversed the spell. If it was going to work, surely it would have by now. He had to see Blaine and Sebastian to find out if it was a success. The only way he could think of was sneaking into the school, but he wasn't sure he could do that on his own. So he decided to ask Puck, he was the best at that sort of thing.

Puck was known to be mischievous - in fact, that was all anyone really knew about him. He was a witch, and his mother was as well. As for his father, nobody is sure. His father left quickly, taking some of the family's money with him. Puck wanted absolutely nothing to do with his father, and for that reason, nobody was sure if Puckerman was a real name or if Puck made it up, most likely as a reference to Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream, a character he was often compared to.

“I need your help,” Kurt said. “And before you say no, it involves spying.”

“Hm... I’m interested,” Puck replied.

Kurt quickly explained the situation. “So, are you in?”

“I guess I am.”

They arrived at Dalton Academy late that night. The halls of the school were empty, it seemed everyone had gone to their dorms already. The only problem was finding either Blaine or Sebastian, neither of them knew where to look and they didn’t want to bother anyone by knocking on doors.

“This was your idea, so you’re in charge,” Puck said, looking around the empty halls. “You lead the way.”

“I don’t know where to go,” Kurt said. He started walking, hoping he was going the right way. He assumed he needed to find the dorms, that made the most sense. But he wasn’t sure where they were. Finally, he arrived at a hallway with a staircase at one end, and at the other, a large room for the students to hang out in. He assumed the stairs led to the dorms and started going in that direction, but had a feeling he should check the other room first. He turned around and looked inside the room. There were couches, chairs, a few desks, a chess table, and a lot of bookshelves. There were only two people in the room, sitting beside each other on the couch. Kurt recognized them both, Hunter and Sebastian. “The one on the left, that’s Sebastian, the one that casted the spell. The other one’s Hunter, but as far as I know, he’s not involved,” Kurt whispered to Puck.

Puck nodded and entered the room. “Hey, guys. How’s it going?”

“Who are you?” Hunter asked.

“Who am I?” Puck repeated. “Very funny, Hunt. It’s me, Puck! You know me, I go to school here. We hang out sometimes! And Sebastian, too.” Puck had mastered every spell that had to do with manipulation. He could easily get someone to believe anything he told them. Although Kurt hated spells like that, he was happy that Puck was so good at them, at least in this situation.

Hunter nodded. “Good to see you again. Do you need anything? We’re a bit busy.”

“Yeah, actually,” Puck replied. “Do you know where Blaine is? I’ve been looking everywhere for him.”

“In his dorm, probably,” Sebastian replied. “He’s been in there all day. He’s been really weird lately, ever since he broke up with me.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Puck said. “But thanks for your help. You know which dorm it is?”

Sebastian nodded. “206.”

“Thanks.” Puck went back to where Kurt was waiting. “Dorm 206. Aren’t you happy you brought me along?”

“Extremely,” Kurt replied, starting to walk to the dorms. “Did they tell you anything else?”

“Sebastian said Blaine broke up with him.”

Kurt smiled a bit. “Good. So the spell was reversed.” At least he hoped it was a spell. If not, he broke up a relationship for no reason.

They arrived at dorm 206 and Kurt knocked on the door. There was no reply, so he knocked again, and the door swung open, but he didn’t see who could have opened it. Blaine was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Blaine?” Kurt asked, taking a few steps into the room. “Are you okay?” Blaine didn’t reply, in fact, he didn’t even move.

“Maybe he’s sleeping,” Puck suggested.

“Sleeping? With his eyes wide open?” Kurt asked. “I don’t think so.”

“Then what’s going on? Is he dead or something?”

“I don’t know! It sure seems like it!”

“Well... That’s not good...”

“I was supposed to save him,” Kurt said softly. “I told Cooper I would, I... I’m sorry...”


End file.
